


Calm

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Взгляд Гэвина пересекается с Коннором. Отстранённым, спокойным Коннором, который наблюдает за всем происходящим так, словно они два маленьких ребёнка, которым он позволяет развлекаться. И который может вмешаться в любой момент, когда он только захочет.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 30





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! — шипит Гэвин, изгибаясь на простыни, цепляясь за неё пальцами и то и дело утыкаясь носом в подушку и глуша свои стоны.

Сдвинуться с места ему решительно не дают большие и сильные руки Хэнка, удерживающие его за рёбра, пока тот толкается языком по сжатым мышцам, заставляя Гэвина буквально кричать от удовольствия.

Кричать и материться, потому что так — невозможно. Решительно невыносимо переживать такую ласку особенно тогда, когда на члене есть блядский ограничитель, который они договорились руками не трогать, а в углу комнаты на кресле сидит Коннор, наблюдая за всем этим.

— Блять! Хэнк, аааа, фак! — Гэвин рычит, шипит, и снова прижимается носом к подушке, не в силах заставить себя перестать издавать все эти блядские звуки, когда под напором языка его мышцы распускаются, позволяя Хэнку делать с собой вообще всё, что тому заблагорассудится.

Например, прижиматься колкой щетиной к нежной коже в промежности и делать длинные мазки языком по сфинктеру прежде, чем протолкнуть язык по горячим мышцам, заставляя Гэвина снова изливать слишком бурные потоки мата на то, что он не может ничего сделать с обносящим голову удовольствием. Тем самым, прекратить которое помог бы оргазм, но у него нет ни единого шанса даже вырваться из медвежьей хватки и притереться головкой к простыни, смахивая тянущуюся из уретры каплю.

Руки, словно капканы, держат его на месте не позволяя сдвинуться ни на дюйм, и Гэвин даже уже не пытается, только дышит загнанно в подушку и вскидывает голову, стоит Хэнку прижаться губами в раздразненному кольцу мышц прежде, чем погрузить в него один палец.

— Блять, Хэнк! — рычит раскатисто Гэвин и жмурится, до побелевших костяшек сжимая простынь.

В голове пусто, словно он в вакууме, и только удовольствие и стыд, которые катаются по телу, напоминают, что Гэвин попросту не может сейчас нормально думать о чём-то, потому что занят весь не этим. Он сосредоточен на всём, что получает из рук любовника под тяжёлым взглядом равнодушного андроида.

Голубой диод время от времени мигает жёлтым и обратно, и Гэвин думает, что, наверное, тот всё-таки что-то чувствует, глядя на то, как Хэнк трахает его, человека который просто не может удержаться от того, чтобы не задирать андроида, языком, заставляя его издавать странные звуки.

— Хэнк! Чёрт, пожалуйста, Хэнк! — рычание и мольба перемешиваются, когда Гэвин в очередной раз выгибается и встречается с карими глазами Коннора, тихо сидящего в углу и наблюдающего совершенно безразлично, даже высокомерно за всем действом, что перед ним разворачивается.

Гэвину он не напоминает манекен исключительно из-за взгляда, хотя ему кажется, что мышцы того напрягаются, словно он хочет сделать шаг, как-то поучавствовать, чтобы его не обносила зависть, которую Гэвин скорее всего попросту себе придумал за время, что андроид изучал то, как они с Хэнком целовались. Но любые мысли об этом улетучиваются, когда в него проталкивается язык рядом с пальцем, и, чёрт побери, Хэнк дразнит его так, что Гэвин прямо сейчас готов улететь.

— Чёрт, да, чёрт, ну же, — это — уже не требование, не просьба, а неловкое хныканье, с которым он поднимает бёдра как только получается, с учётом крепкой хватки, чтобы показать — ему нужно больше.

Больше, чем один палец внутри, который не может достать до заветного местечка. Гэвин жаждет почувствовать внутри как минимум два пальца — а в идеале и вовсе всего Хэнка и прямо сейчас, наваливающегося на него всем весом.

— Если бы ты был таким нетерпеливым на работе, — насмешливо начинает Хэнк, и Гэвин ахает, чувствуя, как в него погружаются две фаланги не только медленно, но и достаточно жёстко, доставляя приятную боль, — ты бы сейчас не был детективом.

— Блять, если бы ты… — дыхание перехватывает, когда второй палец проскальзывает вовнутрь и их разводят, вынуждая мышцы податься, — если бы ты был снизу… то ты не был бы… таким… засранцем… сейчас!..

Каждый толчок пальцев, каждое скольжение внутри заставляет Гэвина забыться, потеряться в ощущениях, в удовольствии, которое зашкаливает, добавляя очков и к без того полной шкале вожделения.

Ему так хорошо, что даже плохо, но Хэнк на слова лишь усмехается, и вынимает из него пальцы, прижимаясь ртом к растянутому отверстию, и, будто пробуя то, как хорошо он поработал над Гэвином, соскальзывает языком по чувствительным стенкам, заставляя его снова мычать в подушку и сжиматься.

Взгляд Гэвина пересекается с Коннором. Отстранённым, спокойным Коннором, что наблюдает за всем происходящим так, словно они два маленьких ребёнка, которым он позволяет развлекаться. И который может вмешаться в любой момент, когда он только захочет.

На мгновенье ему даже кажется, что Коннор очень даже хочет, но что-то его удерживает. Может быть стоит позвать его присоединиться? Как ответит на это обычный андроид, который даже не является девиантом?

«А если бы ты…» — мысль Гэвина обрывается, когда Хэнк проталкивает в него три фаланги, и одной рукой дразняще скользит по члену в коротком жесте.

— Приласкать тебя? — усмехается Хэнк на слишком яркую реакцию Гэвина, и вдавливает в отверстие пальцы так, что если бы не кольцо на члене, то, ей-богу, Гэвин бы кончил прямо сейчас. Вот так, бурно и ярко, просто потому, что его имеют так крышесносно.

— Лучше выеби, — хрипло требует он, подаваясь бёдрами назад, но крепкие руки снова перехватывают его движение, заставляя застонать.

Гэвин вытаскивает свою руку из-под подушки, чтобы приласкать себя, и чувствует звонкий шлепок, обозначающий чётко и явно — нельзя. Совсем нельзя, не сейчас. Даже с кольцом нельзя, потому что Хэнк против.

— Бля, — шипит он недовольно и жмурится, — тогда выеби меня, раз подрочить не даёшь! Как следует!

— Ты просишь, чтобы я оттрахал тебя так, чтобы ты не смог сидеть? — в довольных, раскатистых басах Хэнка Гэвин откровенно теряется и кивает слабо.

— Блять, да! Чтобы я трахаться неделю не захотел…

Пальцы вворачиваются в него особенно сильно и задевают простату так, что Гэвин весь поджимается, ахая от полноты ощущений и чувствуя, как по всему телу пробегает сладостная дрожь, выворачивающая его до кончиков пальцев.

Спазм такой сильный, что Гэвина потряхивает ещё вдобавок к тому, как ему было сладко секунду назад, а Хэнк лишь щлёпает его по ягодице игриво, вынуждая взвыть, вынимает пальцы, и, наконец-то наваливаясь, шепчет на ухо:

— Если ты продолжишь кончать так, но на моём члене, то можешь быть уверен — я буду трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты колени свести не сможешь.

В его интонациях много нежности и обещания, которому Гэвин верит даже не думая сомневаться. Не тогда, когда задницу приподнимают и дразняще водят по раскрытому анусу горячей головкой, обещая сладкое удовольствие, и, вместе с тем, не давая его.

Взгляд Гэвина снова падает на спокойного Коннора, который наблюдает за всем этим так, что у него закрадываются сомнения верности напарника Хэнка главной политике Cyberlife. Может быть тот действительно ничего не чувствует, а не накалывает систему, вот только в глазах Коннора есть какая-то эмоция, которую Гэвин распознать не может.

По крайней мере не в тот момент, когда мышцы расступаются, впуская горячий, толстый, перевитый венами член внутрь. Хэнк не настолько длинный, чтобы это было болезненным, но он достаточно широкий для того, чтобы Гэвин вскрикнул и схватился за ягодицы, раздвигая их в стороны стараясь облегчить проникновение.

— Ты так по-блядски сейчас выглядишь, — довольные интонации Хэнка пробегаются по коже так же, как бежали бы прикосновения.

Тот добавляет ласки, соскальзывая большими ладонями скользя по бокам, и сдавливая соски между пальцев так, что Гэвин сжимает его ещё сильнее, чувствуя внутри так явственно, словно сейчас с его задницы можно делать слепок члена Хэнка.

— Сука, заткнись, — бормочет он, кусая губы от того, как непримиримо и твёрдо Хэнк проталкивается в него до самых яиц. — Чёрт, ты такой…

— Такой? — уточняет любовник, делая полукруг бёдрами, и один этот жест снова заставляет слова и мысли покинуть голову Гэвина и сжаться от удовольствия.

Головка его члена вся влажная и мокрая от того как ему хорошо, и как сильно он хочет кончить.

— Ещё… — шепчет Гэвин едва слышно, прежде, чем дать своему голосу набрать громкости. — Ещё!

Несомненный плюс Хэнка в том, что он не скупится. Ещё толчок, снова провести бёдрами и дразняще оттянуть нежную плоть сосков тому совсем не жалко. Так Гэвин думает до тех пор, пока Хэнк не начинает выскальзывать из него, заставляя всё внутри сжаться от страха.

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет, — он повторяет словно безумец и толкается на член до звонкого шлепка ягодиц о пах, чтобы только не потерять это чувство наполненности.

— Да, — отвечает Хэнк и перехватывает его одной рукой за шею, фиксируя от дальнейших попыток вмешаться в процесс. — Посмотри на Коннора. Видишь, как он спокоен?

— Да… — хриплый стон сопровождается уверенным толчком по мышцам, и Гэвин готов рыдать от того, как это охуительно — быть нанизанным на Хэнка, чувствовать его задницей, но блять, как же это хреново — не иметь возможности кончить…

— Смотри как он спокоен. Как уравновешен. Ты помнишь, как задирал его на кухне? — Жёсткие до грубости долгие сопровождают каждое предложение, и сейчас Гэвин даже не может сказать помнит ли он это.

Потому что, чёрт побери, головка члена истекает смазкой, его задница сокращается на плоти, ведь ему страшно потерять член, распирающий изнутри, а руки, которыми он упирается в простынь — трясутся.

— Да… — он выскуливает, от очередного точка, чувствуя, как хватка на горле становится жёстче, а поступление кислорода — меньше.

— Ты вел себя как мудак, Гэв, — продолжает Хэнк, и от того, как он полностью выходит из его задницы и вновь погружается в неё Гэвину хочется кричать.

И он кричал бы, если бы мог, но дыхания на это уже не хватает. Всё, что он может, это свести ноги вместе и подтолкнуть пятками Хэнка в задницу тогда, когда он делает очередной толчок, заставляя того войти ещё глубже, ещё жестче. Как раз так, как ему нужно, чтобы…

— А теперь — извинись, — шепчет Хэнк, останавливаясь за мгновенье до того, как Гэвина пробирает новой дрожью от горячего, пронизывающего его оргазма.

— Что? Чёрт, нет, чёрт! — Гэвин ёрзает под ним, пытается вырваться, он старается сделать хоть что-то до того, как ощущает как Хэнк медленно выходит из него, а хватка на горле усиливается.

— Блять, Хэнк, стой! — Гэвин стонет, жмурится, отчаянно мотает головой, и тот и правда останавливается, давая Гэвину передышку.

Внутри — только головка, и сейчас Гэвин пиздец как искренен, когда он встречается глазами к Коннором и шепчет:

— Прости, Кон, я… — слова покидают голову, и Гэвин отчаянно пытается их найти, когда чувствует пустоту внутри. — Бля, сука, Хэнк, я…

— Извиняйся хорошо, — шепчет тот ему на ухо, снова вталкиваясь по мышцам, но только по головку и ни на дюйм дальше.

— Блять, я был засранцем и уебаном и больше так не буду! — тараторит Гэвин, жмурясь от того, как Хэнк делает охренительно длинный толчок по мышцам.

— Вот так хорошо, — соглашается мужчина, вдавливая его в матрац одним движением, и заставляя буквально взвыть от этого.

Диод на виске Коннора вспыхивает алым, пока Гэвин отчаянно скребёт пальцами, не в силах вынести этих неторопливых и размеренных движений. Хэнк приподнимает Гэвина, нажимая на грудь ладонью и кивает андроиду:

— Иди сюда.

— Что? — Гэвин замирает, сжимаясь ещё сильнее, но Хэнк не даёт никаких объяснений. Гэвин их и не просит, потому что неподдельная зависть, которая чудится ему на спокойном лице даже рта раскрыть не даёт.

— Если ты хочешь, то можешь его поцеловать.

Карие глаза смаргивают, и Гэвину пиздец как странно чувствовать прохладные ладони у себя на лице, в то время как горячий Хэнк толкается в него снова и снова. Коннор двигается медленно и мягко, и его губы такие сладкие и нежные, что он просто не может сдержаться, одной рукой хватаясь за запястье андроида, другой притягивая его к себе ближе, пока Хэнк толкается задевая простату и выкручивая в новом оргазме.

Его срывает. Гэвин даже не имеет понятия почему, но от такой нежности его срывает, особенно на контрасте довольного тона Хэнка:

— Ты кончил задницей от поцелуя с Коннором? Господи, Гэв, ты прекрасен.

Внутри слишком горячо, слишком хочется кончить как нужно, но новую попытку стянуть кольцо с члена Хэнк пресекает так же, как и предыдущую. Зато, он совсем не протестует, когда Коннор, вылизывающий губы Гэвина, кладёт свою ладонь на его истекающий член и делает мягкое движение.

— Блять, — рычит Гэвин, явственно ощущая, что от всего этого дерьма у него разъезжаются колени, и только не прекращающиеся толчки Хэнка, выбивающие из него дух, не дают ему сползти переполненной желанием лужицей, зажатой между спокойным Коннором и беснующимся Хэнком.

— Да, — соглашается Хэнк, явно с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как медленно и нежно Коннор целует Гэвина, пока он двигается в узком, пульсирующем проходе.

— Мне нужно… — начинает Гэвин, но все присутствующие, конечно, точно знают что именно ему необходимо.

— Позже, — твёрдо обрывает его просьбу Хэнк, сгребая мошонку Гэвина в кулак и оттягивая её, пока он сам пытается отдышаться и не кончить прямо сейчас, а продлить удовольствие.

— Пожалуйста, — ещё тише просит Гэвин, но смотрит он не на Хэнка — на Коннора.

Тот выглядит таким же равнодушным всего секунду, до того как диод начинает светиться алым и золотым попеременно. Гэвин тянется к нему за поцелуем сам, и получает его. Коннор учится устрашающе быстро — он кусает его губы, облизывает их, посасывает, и даже этого было бы сейчас более чем достаточно для Гэвина, чтобы кончить, если бы не долбанное кольцо.

— Отсосёшь ему? — насмешничает Хэнк, но в его игривых интонациях проступает скорее серьёзная просьба.

— Хочешь поиметь меня в два ствола? — фыркает слабо Гэвин и снова скулит, когда тот двигает бёдрами так блядски правильно, что ему хочется умереть.

— Твой рот выебать не мешало бы, — соглашается Хэнк, нежно гладя Гэвина по спине, и добавляет загадочно, — тем более это всё выглядело бы просто волшебно. Разве ты не хочешь попробовать?

Гэвин хочет. На самом деле он пиздец как хочет, и Хэнк, блять, конечно знает об этом, иначе Коннор бы тут не сидел. Гэвин хочет чтобы андроид и правда взял его за волосы, уткнул носом в свой пах и поимел прямо в рот, лишая возможности не только говорить нормально, но даже глотать без воспоминаний о том, как его выебали в глотку.

Хэнк снова дразнится, не даёт делать движений навстречу и не толкается сам, будто зная — ещё пара оргазмов, и, чёрт побери, Гэвин разрешит ему что угодно, чтобы кончить не задницей. Впрочем, он ему и так разрешает, просто потому что это Хэнк. Просто потому, что это человек, который знает его настолько давно, что не постеснялся взять своего напарника в их постель, из-за того, что Гэвин оказывал тому слишком настойчивые знаки внимания.

Такие же, как это было с самим Хэнком, когда Гэвин только пришёл к ним в участок и до того, как они переспали.

— Ты не против? — сипло спрашивает Гэвин, и в ответ получает спокойное:

— Нет, детектив. Я не против, чтобы вы сделали мне феллацию.

Это слово вызывает у него смешок, и Гэвин тянется к форменным брюкам Коннор, бормоча:

— Боже, в следующий раз просто скажи «минет».

— Хорошо, детектив, — соглашается Коннор и его ладонь опускается на макушку Гэвина, заставляя сердце трепетать не только от жеста, но и от следующей фразы, — в другой раз я так и скажу.

Молния издевательски застревает в трясущихся пальцах, и вместо того, чтобы быстро расстегнуть чужие штаны, Гэвин едва справляется с тем, чтобы не накричать на кого-нибудь, когда Коннор вдруг помогает. Его прохладные пальцы накрывают трясущиеся фаланги, и в благодарности Гэвин утыкается носом ему в живот, чувствуя, как Хэнк внутри делает слабый толчок.

— Блять, — снова повторяет он, сходя с ума от того, как внутри недостаточно сильно ходит чужой член.

— Потерпи, — мягко оглаживает его по спине Хэнк, прежде, чем снова приняться терзать соски пальцами, когда Гэвин надевается ртом на удивительно ровный, потрясающе фактурный член Коннора.

Ему нравится чувствовать его на языке, нравится, когда тот перебирает его пряди, и когда Хэнк становится жёстче сзади — тоже.

Каждый раз, когда тот переходит с дразнящих толчков на беспощадно глубокие и быстрые, это значит, что Хэнк уже вот-вот, и Гэвин знает, что тот не поскупиться, и даст кончить и ему, но всё случается быстрее, чем он ожидал.

Резкие, рваные рывки прекращаются, и Гэвин протестующе стонет, потому что хоть Хэнк и стянул с него долбанное кольцо, но ему нужно ещё. Этого — недостаточно, и даже додрочить себе не будет достаточно, потому что, блять, он проверял.

Пальцы Коннора в волосах почти не ощущаются до тех пор, пока Гэвин не думает отстраниться, и вот тогда-то он и чувствует, что ему этого не дадут.

Головка мажет по губам, и Гэвин заглядывает в спокойные карие глаза, высовывая язык и бормоча:

— Коннор…

— Да, детектив? — вежливо спрашивает андроид, не прекращая дразнить человека.

— Ты… трахнешь меня? Пожалуйста? — даже просить о таком обдаёт Гэвина красной стыда, но, судя по тому, как подбадривающе сжимает его ягодицы Хэнк, ему явно нравится такое развитие событий.

— Если вы пообещаете мне, что больше не будете просить кофе, который не собираетесь пить, — соглашается спокойно Коннор, и, чёрт побери, Гэвин обещает. Не худшее из того, что мог бы попросить андроид, верно?

Странно устраиваться так, как его усаживает Коннор — прямо к себе на колени, лицом к лицу, спокойно и безболезненно въезжая по растянутым после Хэнка мышцам. Эта поза слишком интимная, но Гэвин не против, потому что Коннор толкается в него уверенно, без жесткости, свойственной Хэнку, и так, что внутри всё достаточно быстро начинает трястись от желания. Они целуются так же страстно, и это приятно дополняет общую картину.

Гэвин сходит с ума от того, как ему хорошо. От того, как Хэнк и Коннор решили свести его с ума.

— Поверни его, — велит спокойно любовник, и Коннор подчиняется так, как и положено не-девианту — разрывает поцелуй, выскальзывает из него, и снова погружается, но, уже устроив Гэвина к себе спиной. Целоваться так неудобно, но об этом Гэвин думает ровно до того, как горячий рот Хэнка вбирает его член.

— Блять! Блять, Хэнк! — он шипит, не в силах ничего с собой сделать, толкается в него, и кончает так, что под глазами рассыпаются звёзды.

Мир рушится с гулкими стуками сердца, и, едва пришедший в себя после оглушительного оргазма Гэвин чувствует себя умиротворённым, будучи зажатым между андроидом и человеком, и засыпает сладко.

Когда у него слипаются глаза, Коннор позволяет себе улыбку.

— Я думал, что ты просто хочешь, чтобы я увидел, что он не такой засранец как кажется, — говорит он, скользя кончиками пальцев по испещрённому шрамами плечу Гэвина.

— Ну так ты и увидел, — соглашается Хэнк и тоже улыбается, глядя на то, как спящий человек приоткрывает рот и тыкается носом ему в грудь.

— Думаешь, это была хорошая идея? — бормочет Коннор, подтаскивая к ним ногой одеяло, чтобы после того, как спадает горячка секса никто не продрог.

— Он не ушёл ни разу за всё время, хотя мог. И сейчас тоже остался, — улыбается Хэнк, устраивая голову Гэвина у себя на животе, — думаю, он не будет против повторить. И продолжить — тоже.

Спокойный Коннор кивает, с умиротворением глядя на то, как и второго человека смаривает сон.

Интересно, когда Гэвин Рид догадается, что он девиант?


End file.
